1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a motor having a stator equipped with an integrated capacitor and a motor system incorporating such a motor
2. Background Information
There are situations in which an electric power converting device is used to convert direct current electric power into alternating current electric power and supply the alternating current electric power to an electric motor. Such a conventional electric power converting device requires the use of a capacitor to smooth the voltage. Conventional technology reduces the overall size of a drive apparatus that includes an electric motor and an electric power converting device by providing a dead space inside the motor for a voltage smoothing capacitor. One example of such a drive apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-274599.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved motor. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.